1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staplers, and in particular to staplers that reduce staple mangling by driving the staples completely through first, and then folding over the ends with an anvil to clinch. It further relates to staplers in which a mechanical advantage is provided to reduce the effort needed by the users to bind papers together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional staplers sometimes need a lot of pressure applied by hand to bind a stack of papers together, and very often the staples crumple and don't penetrate. Very often this is because the staple anvil is directly underneath the papers and the staple must begin folding into a clinch before it has completely penetrated the top. Improved performance is acquired by first driving the staples completely through the stack, and then hammer the staple ends over with an anvil to clinch the binding.